Super Perverts Unite!
by Chooch77
Summary: What if while Issei was peeping at a local hot springs, Issei finds an older man named Jiraiya. Well, you know what people say, birds of a feather flock together. Issei/harem. Perverted! Issei Strong! Issei Not OP! Issei
1. The two perverts

**A/N: Yo! Here is another new story from me! I am sorry about how some of you wanted me to update some of my old stories, and I am sorry that I am taking so long to get to that, it's just that I have had some of these ideas floating around in my head for so long that they are cluttering up my ability to focus on my older stories. Sorry for those of you who desired some of the older ones, but I promise to get to at least one of them in the next few weeks.**

 **I have had an eye on DxD for a long time, as my favorites list may tell you, and I have been reading many of its fanfics due to the fact that I don't actually watch or read the manga, but I feel like I have a handle on how to write the characters and feel like I can finally do justice to a story in its archive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for any magical theories, OCs, attacks, locations, sacred gears, or other abilities that I create, everything else belongs to whoever it belongs to.**

 **Please read and review**

 **Chapter 1: A Different Beginning**

Issei walked towards his usual peeping spot at the local hot spring with a jaunty whistle while he thought of all of the wondrous sights that he would see through the peep hole that no one knew about.

He was so lost in thought that when he finally got there he was surprised when he tripped over something.

Looking down, he saw a large green scroll which was tied together with two red strings that looked like they would go over someone's coat.

He was even further surprised when he heard a sound that he was intimately familiar with: perverted giggling.

His head snapped up as he looked at an older man who was in front of his peep hole. The man had white hair, not looking to be from age but naturally, that went down to his waist. It was tied together in a ponytail on the back of it. He wore green pants that looked like he would be able to move very easily in them. He also had on red battle sandals that Issei had seen people from some of the more formal Japanese clans wear. He had on a white T-shirt with a red coat over it that had a symbol on the back of it. (Picture what he looked like in the 3rd shinobi war with his more classic Naruto attire).

He was giggling pervertedly while writing like mad in a notebook that he had in his hands with one hand and holding up a telescope with his other.

"Hey," Issei said, annoyed at the older man, "your in my peeping spot, get your own!"

He tried to swing a fist at the old man's head, annoyed at him for being in his spot, only for the older man to leap out of the way and for him to slam into the ground. Thankfully, that particular peeping spot was far enough away that the people in the hot springs weren't able to hear him hit the ground.

"Oh," The older man said amused at the boy, "Normally I'd be pretty pissed at a youngster like yourself trying to punch me, but I have met a kindred spirit! One who follows the ways of perversion like myself!" The older man beamed.

Issei looked over the older man's clothing and pose and heard what he said and only had one thing to say, "Awesome…"

The older man beamed at the boy for recognizing his awesomeness.

"Who-Who are you?" Issei asked, amazed at the older man.

"I'm glad you asked." The older man said, and music began to play somewhere in the background. "I am known from the West to the East. Everywhere I go, men hide their wives in fear of me and women swoon, I am the one and only…GALLANT JIRAIYA!"

That was accompanied by a dance of some kind. Most would call it stupid and walk off at that, but not Issei, Issei was amazed at the older man.

"A-AMAZING! Wait did you say your name was Jiraiya?" Issei said before getting side tracked by him.

"I did indeed," The man beamed, glad someone recognized his greatness.

"AMAZING! You're my idol! I love your books, I have the whole series in addition to the omakes and extras that you created! Along with the artwork and signed addition and limited edition series that you put out three years ago." Issei said in glee at meeting his idol.

Jiraiya was put off at someone being such an avid fan before taking it as the complement it was.

"You're the greatest pervert in existence!" Issei shouted in amazement.

Jiraiya chuckled at that, "That's where you're wrong." Issei looked down in sadness that the old man wasn't who he thought he was. "I'm not just a pervert-I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

And just like that, Issei was beaming.

"Please master, teach me your ways! I want to reach the levels you have reached! Your perversion is unattainable by anyone else I know!" Issei roared in excitement.

Jiraiya nodded a bit before he finally made a decision. "Very well, I shall train you if you answer a few questions for me."

Issei nodded, "Yosh!"

Jiraiya asked, "First question, what is your goal?"

Issei answered immediately, "To become a harem king!"

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully, "Who is your enemy?"

Issei roared, "Pretty boys!"

Jiraiya asked a third question, "How much do you desire your dream?"

Issei answered immediately, "MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD!"

Jiraiya hummed in thought at that, "If you could get your harem but had to do through force, would you do it?"

Issei scowled at that, "NEVER! A harem is not worth it if you have to use force to get it. A harem is a bounty of beautiful women at your beck and call because they love you, not because you are forcing them. I'd rather not reach my dream than use contemptible means to do so."

Jiraiya broke into a smile at that, "Kid, stick with me and you'll go places."

Issei, realizing what this meant, broke into a huge grin and screamed out, "THANK YOU SENSEI!"

They then broke into a manly hug with a sunset coming into the background. (Gai and Lee genjutsu)

They were brought back to Earth by a cough that took place behind them and the feeling of unparalleled killing intent that could only be made by one group: angry women.

Issei and Jiraiya gulped at that before turning around.

What they saw almost killed them before the women even raised a fist.

About a hungry angry women in towels who were all cracking their knuckles or cracking their neck.

Jiraiya immediately said to Issei, "Kid, I have your first lesson."

Issei asked lowly, "What's that sensei?"

Jiraiya explained really quick, "When you are surrounded by 100 angry women, the best thing to do is RUN!"

Jiraiya finished that explanation by picking up Issei and hoisting him over his shoulder and grabbing his stuff and making a break for it, chased by the hoard of women.

 **Done! I hope that you enjoy this story! I have thought about Highschool DxD and the more I thought about it, the more I wondered something: what would Highschool DxD be like if Issei met Jiraiya, well here it is, an Issei trained by Jiraiya!**

 **Hope that you enjoyed the fic! Please read and review!**

 **Sorry if it's a bit short, but it seemed like a good place to leave off the story.**


	2. Training begins (Issei's determination)

**A/N: Yo! This is Chooch77 coming at you with the second chapter of my Super Perverts Unite! Story. I was exceptionally pleased with the response that I got to the story and was shocked at how quickly this story picked up reviews and follows after I had moved its archive. I was also pleased at how some of the people who were reading it were the people who had read it in the crossover archive and were actually interested enough to leave a review in the story in the fanfiction archive.**

 **Also, to Hey, I explained my reasons in the author's note of the story in the crossover archive, if you feel that strongly that this story should be in the crossover archive, then read that before you make a comment. In addition to that note, I'd like to cite two examples of stories that if you think my story should be in the crossover archive:**

 **Rise of the Solar God**

 **The Crossover between a manga where a character decides not to log out and is stuck and DxD (If anyone knows the one, please help)**

 **Here's the second chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The beginning of training and the Goal of strength**

After finally escaping from the mob of angry women that were chasing after them by ducking into a park, the two perverts waited a minute to relax from the narrow escape they had just made.

"Whew, I thought I wouldn't make that one," Jiraiya joked, "I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

Issei gave a half-hearted laugh at that joke, too tired for anything else.

They relaxed in silence like that for a few seconds before Issei broke the silence. "So, what's the first thing on the agenda, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya took up a thoughtful pose with his hand on his chin and his thumb sticking out before he snapped his fingers. "Drop and give me fifty," Jiraiya said simply.

Issei faceplanted at that, astounded by it.

"Why sensei?" Issei asked, curious and hesitant to do physical work.

Jiraiya's face turned into a scowl at that. "Are you questioning me during training? You who sought me out to train you and make you into a super pervert?" He thundered.

Issei became scared as he immediately dropped without a word and with a grunt started doing the 50 push-ups.

"And for questioning me, that's another 50 push-ups." Jiraiya said simply.

Issei cried anime tears as he did what he was ordered to by his sensei.

When Issei was done with the 100 push-ups 5 minutes later, Jiraiya looked at him with an eyebrow quirked as he saw Issei take a break.

"Who said you could take a break?" Jiraiya questioned with a growl.

Issei gulped, "But you didn't order me to do anything else!" He protested.

Jiraiya shouted, "And you think that means you can take a break? Are you that lazy?"

Issei immediately protested, "No, I'm not! I just didn't know what to do next and thought that taking a break before the next exercise would be the right thing to do in order to keep training."

Jiraiya growled, "Fine, you've explained your way out of this punishment, but if I catch you being lazy during training, then you better expect a strict punishment."

Issei gulped and then Jiraiya continued, "What I was about to say before you took a break was run 5 laps around the park."

Issei, having figured out not to protest by this point, immediately went to work.

About a half hour later, he was finished with the five laps around the park. Jiraiya was less than impressed with his new apprentice at this point in time. It was only the second exercise and his apprentice was already panting from exertion.

"I suppose you should take a break," Jiraiya said with a sigh of irritation.

"Thank… (huff)…you… (huff)…sensei," Issei panted out in exhaustion before he collapsed on the ground.

Jiraiya then sat down on the ground and took out a water bottle and handed it to Issei before grabbing one for himself.

"So, why are you training me like this?" Issei asked, curious about his sensei's motivations but unwilling to ask during training.

"Kid, what do you think a harem is?" Jiraiya asked.

Issei thought it over for a second, "A group of girls who love one man enough to be with him." He said with confidence that was right.

"That's the first part," Jiraiya nodded.

Issei was pleased when his sensei said he got it right, but then he realized exactly what he said, "First part?"

Jiraiya took up a lecturing pose, "A harem is a group of girls who love one man enough to be with him and that know he can protect them from any harm that may occur. There's a strength aspect, kid."

Issei gaped, not sure how he had missed that part of the solution, it was pretty obvious looking back at all of the harem anime he had watched. In each one of them, the hero had to find the strength inside to save the girl.

Seeing the realization occur in Issei, he smirked as he started to get up. "Now, kid do you understand why I want to train you?" He asked rhetorically.

Issei nodded with determination, "Yes! In order to have a harem and keep them safe, I must grow strong enough to protect them!"

Jiraiya laughed, "That's the spirit! Ready to get back to training?"

Issei nodded and jumped to his feet.

"Hai Sensei!" Issei shouted with enthusiasm.

 **Done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the next one. This is Issei realizing that he has to be strong enough to protect the people he cares about and that that is just as important as the other part of his goal. So, this will be another major difference, whereas before he just sat on the sidelines and waited for the harem to come to him, not caring about being strong until he was actually reincarnated, this Issei has realized that strength is an important part and is working towards that as well.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
